


A Change in Preference

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future Fic, Hate Sex, M/M, Mouth Kink, Rare Pair, but also fluff, just in case that grosses anyone out yeah theres like 2 sentences of genis' sexy mouth, takes place 6 years later so that Genis is conveniently legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genis has always been bothered whenever Zelos flirts with Presea, only this time it's not Zelos he's jealous of.</p>
<p>Alternate title: FLIRT WITH ME, ZELOS</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Preference

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I wrote this 5 years ago for an old friend...I think it was for her birthday? I don't remember. Anyway I went on a recent Tales fic binge and decided to post my old crappy fic!!!  
> This is an embarrassing rare pair and I literally just finished saying I wasn't ever going to let this see see the light of day so I'm going to orphan this fic now ok bye forever.

“Sis, _stooop_!” Genis wails, swatting blindly behind his head at his sister’s hands.

Rain continues against her younger brother’s protests, pulling his hair back into a sleek white knot. “Your hair’s gotten too long. It’s longer than mine, Genis.” She chides.

He eventually gives up, slumping into the chair with a final grump of resignation.

“If you insist on growing it out you can’t just leave it hanging in your face.” She continues, “Besides, when you put it up like this people can see what nice features you have.”

“I don’t _want_ people to think I’m pretty. I’m a man.” He shakes his head, frowning deeply as he catches his vague reflection in the window, “I look like a girl.”

Rain huffs, before a voice in the doorway interrupts them.

“I think it looks good!”

“Lloyd!” Genis shakes off his sister’s fussing once more and rushes to greet his best friend. While most of his old friends he hasn’t seen for at least a year, if not longer, it’s only been a month or so since he and Lloyd had last met. Regardless, he’s always happy to see him, as if there’s always a possibility that they might never meet again.

“Yo.” Lloyd enters the room, followed by Colette, her fingers dangling shyly from his. Genis’ smile practically doubles in size.

“And Colette!”

“Hello Lloyd, Colette.” Raine greets them warmly, “How are you two? Keeping up with your studies, I hope?”

The two of them laugh awkwardly, it’s obvious that neither one of them has given their studies any thought. In contrast, Genis puffs up and stands proudly beside them despite the fact that the question hadn’t been directed toward him at all.

“Come on, let’s go downstairs,” Lloyd suggests cheerily, “everyone’s already here.”

“We’ll be there shortly; I’ve just got to finish styling Genis’ hair.” Raine teases. Lloyd and Colette exchange amused glances.

Genis blushes and bounds into the hallway. “No, no! It’s fine like this! Thanks, sis.” He turns to Lloyd, “Let’s go!”

He practically drags Lloyd downstairs, causing Colette in turn to nearly tumble down the entire staircase—although such a feat is likely even without Genis’ help.

Lloyd catches her effortlessly, as if this is just the daily routine. “Safe!”

Everyone is gathered around the inn, smiling, mingling—some more outspokenly than others—and making up for lost time. Sheena, Regal, Zelos, Presea, even Emil and Marta are there, along with other friends and new faces from their journeys over the past six years.

It’s a wonder, Genis thinks to himself, that they’ve somehow managed to get everyone all together in one place at the same time. A miracle, really. It will probably never happen again, he realizes, though it saddens him a bit to think so.

He wants to make the most of it. It’s odd, really, how tight his chest feels right now being back together with everyone. It’s bittersweet to say the least, remembering with a full heart all the struggles they had faced together years ago. Until now it had almost slipped away from him; but seeing his friends has made the past that much more tangible again. He feels his throat tighten just thinking about it. Everyone has changed more than he can probably imagine, himself included, but the bonds they forged will never break.

“Your hair’s gotten longer.” Presea’s hushed voice comes suddenly from below, drawing Genis out of his reverie.

“You’re much taller, too.”

Genis smiles uncomfortably, looking much further down to meet her eyes than he’d once had to.

“O-oh, haha, yeah…”

His voice comes out hoarser than he’d have liked, and he suddenly feels hyper aware of the tied-up hairstyle Raine had given him. Even if he _is_ taller now, he probably does look like a girl. To this day he hasn’t forgotten Presea calling him cute. His hands clam up as she peers up at him blankly, almost expectantly. To make matters worse, he can feel his sister’s calculating eyes on the back of his head.

“P-P-Presea—”

“Presea, you’re still as small and cute as ever, aren’t you?”

Zelos, as always, has crawled out of nowhere like a pesky roach to make Genis miserable. He takes a lock of Presea’s shiny pink hair and draws it to his lips in a revolting, showy kiss. At Zelos’ boldness, he can’t stop his face from growing hot. Well, this guy is as insufferable and inextinguishable as ever, isn’t he? Maybe not everyone has changed. Seeing Zelo hit on Presea has always bothered Genis greatly. Actually, come to think of it, it’s annoying watching him hitting on anyone. He bites his lip, still-clammy hands balling into fists.

“Don’t do that.” Presea says to Zelos with a monotonous sigh. She routinely pries his hands from her hair as if nothing has changed after all in these years.

Genis finds himself glowering up at Zelos before he can stop himself. “We were having a conversation.”

He almost feels bad, if not a little embarrassed. Although he’s irritated, he hadn’t intended to be rude, but it had come across that way anyhow.

Presea only shakes her head, much to Genis’ further embarrassment. “No, that’s alright. I had nothing else to say after that.”

Genis feels more color rise to his cheeks as she turns and walks away without another word. Presea may have an easier time talking now, but he’ll be the first to admit her social skills are still a bit lacking. And he’s not exactly the spitting image of charisma himself, either, so that’s saying something. He knows it’s probably just because Zelos is unpleasant to interact with that Presea’s left, but it still hurts a little to be rejected—moreso in front of the likes of him.

“You killed the mood.” Zelos teases dramatically, watching her go with a carefully crafted look of heartbreak on his face. The young half-elf only flushes more with anger.

“No, that was most definitely _your_ doing.”

He doesn’t know why it’s so irksome to see Zelos’ eyes follow Presea like that. In all honesty, he isn’t even sure what his own feelings are towards her anymore. Raine is sure to tease him and make comments in attempt to push them together whenever the two of them are reunited, but he only feels awkward around her these days. And maybe he’s imagining it, maybe it’s her exsphere, but as time goes on he swears she still looks exactly like her twelve year old self. As he’s grown up his own preferences have changed, leaving him to realize there hadn’t been much else to his infatuation with Presea to begin with, aside from her cuteness—now all that’s left is respect.

Genis narrows his eyes at the man beside him, still ever the vision of male beauty if there was one, even at almost thirty. If glaring was an arte, he’d have knocked Zelos on his back in seconds.

“Don’t you think you’ve gotten a bit too old for her, anyway, Zelos? You’re so perverse.”

He has half a mind to ask why Zelos is still here and not following after Presea (or another girl)—but he doesn’t exactly want to encourage him.

“That’s cheeky,” the red-haired beauty laughs, “You do know she’s about five or six years older than I am, right?”

Genis bristles—that _Zelos_ of all people has corrected him on anything is too much. But he’s right. He had somehow suppressed that awkward truth from his memory. “Oh… Right.”

Zelos leans in so that his lips brush his ear and whispers, “So really _you’re_ the pervert.”

For whatever reason, that’s it—that’s as much teasing as Genis had signed up to endure. He’d grown up, so why hadn’t Zelos? Probably against his better judgment, he places both palms firmly against the chosen’s chest and shoves him backwards as hard as he can. He glares at Zelos with a huff, red faced, before storming wordlessly outside. Okay, so maybe that wasn’t so grown up of him either.

How is it that this guy can always get him so frustrated, can make him act so impulsively, even after all these years?

The cold air does him well, calming him if only just a little. He holds out his hands to catch some falling snow, closing his eyes and taking in slow, deep breaths. The door creaks open behind him and Lloyd comes to stand beside him, leaning over the balcony railing.

“What’s up?” he claps a hand comfortingly over Genis’ shoulder.

“You saw what happened, didn’t you?” he looks up at Lloyd, face reading the very definition of glum.

“Yeah, I did.”

Lloyd is smiling softly, but there’s also sympathy in his eyes, “Is it ‘cause he interrupted you and Presea, or…?”

Genis shakes his head, feeling heat rise to his face again, “I don’t know. I don’t know _why_ I’m mad and that makes me even more mad. _He_ makes me mad.”

The half-elf sighs and leans his back against the railing, a golden halo settling over his white crown as the sun sets on the snowy scene behind him.

“Honestly… I don’t even talk to Presea, and when we do nothing even happens—it’s just awkward.”

“Well things go slowly sometimes,” Lloyd prompts, “You know I only finally kissed Colette maybe six months ago…” his voice is bashful but clearly brimming with happiness as he speaks.

Genis makes a face clearly indicating he does _not_ want to picture his two childhood friends kissing, as genuinely happy for them as he is. Honestly it’s amazing how pure they are even in their early twenties. Even he has had some dirty thoughts—though not about Presea or anybody he knows. Just vague, abstract, dirty thoughts. He sighs again.

“That’s not it. I don’t even feel anything when I’m with her anymore—except embarrassed because you guys are all looking at me like I like her.” He puffs up his cheeks, the childish gesture looking almost foreign on his adult face.

“Guilty, sorry.” Lloyd lets out a sheepish laugh, “So you don’t like her then?”

“I do admire her…but that’s it I think.” Genis shakes his head, “But at the same time whenever Zelos flirts with her it _really_ annoys me. There’s no logic to it! And I hate being illogical…”

Lloyd laughs to himself, watching his breath puff out in the frozen air rather than look back at Genis. Genis just sighs for the millionth time.

“Don’t laugh! This whole situation is rather irritating.”

“I really do know you better than you know yourself.”

Genis knits his brow. It seemed his best friend would never grow out of teasing him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing. You’ll figure it out.” He waves his hand as if to dismiss the thought, poorly suppressing a grin, and turns to go back inside. Genis follows, not ready to drop the subject just yet.

“Hey! Explain yourself, Lloyd Irving!”

But Lloyd has somehow already disappeared into the inn. He peers around but can’t see him anywhere—maybe he’s gone upstairs?

“Lloyd?” He pokes his head down the hall and then into his room, only to be greeted with a rather unpleasant surprise.

Zelos. The last person he’d wanted to see, sprawled obnoxiously over his bed no less. He turns on his heels to leave, but Zelos is faster, springing to his feet and yanking him into the room, away from the door.

“Hey! Don’t touch me!”

Zelos unhands him as though he’s just been burned but slowly moves to close the door behind them, like Genis might bite his head off if he isn’t too careful.

“Sorry, sorry” he says, palms up in defense. He smiles almost pityingly—somehow this is even worse than being cocky, Genis thinks. “But I just can’t leave you alone.”

“Well I wish you would.”

He turns calmly and makes for the door again, but Zelos has always been more direct and easily blocks the way. It’s obvious he’s enjoying himself, yet there’s also something that makes Genis hesitate. It’s like Zelos knows that he’s treading on thin ice and will need to pacify Genis if he wants to be allowed to stay. Which means that there’s something he wants to talk about.

For whatever reason, maybe a strange curiosity to hear what it is he has to say, Genis allows Zelos to gently guide him back so that he’s seated at the foot of his bed. He sighs in irritation.

“You’re so infuriatingly childish.”

“Honestly! You wound me!” Zelos dramatizes, flipping his red curls theatrically. Genis rolls his eyes.

Zelos cuts the act, stepping closer to the bed. There’s something about his smile that Genis really doesn’t like—not that he has ever felt particularly at ease by way of Zelos’ smile.

“You know, I really haven’t done much to make you this angry. So tell me, why _are_ you so angry?”

“I think you’re perfectly aware of your behavior.” Genis narrows his eyes at Zelos, who is still slowly but surely advancing on him.

“But are _you_ aware of _yours_? Earlier downstairs you had this really satisfying look of jealousy all over your face—did you even realize it?”

Zelos is wearing an exasperatingly puckish smirk, which Genis meets head-on with his most powerful glower. His fingers curl unconsciously into the blanket beside him. What is this guy’s angle?

“Give me a break. Jealous—of _you_? You are the last person I would envy.”

“Jealous of Presea, I meant.”

Wait. _What?_

Zelos climbs on to the bed, towering over Genis—who’s now scrambling backwards as best he can, sweat forming at the base of his neck.

“What…What could have possibly possessed you to reach that conclusion?!” he exclaims, heart thundering, heat rising to his cheeks, “Who in all of the United World would ever want to be victim to your sexual harassment?”

Zelos curls a firm hand over the crook of Genis’ shoulder, pushing him onto his back. Genis thinks he must be on autopilot or something, as his reflexes are refusing to kick in. The back of his head hits the soft mattress with a light thud.

Zelos’ breath tickles his neck as he leans down to murmur in a sweet tone, “I think _you_ do.”

“As if I’d want _anyone,_ let alone an old man like _you,_ to say those kinds of embarrassing things to me!”

Genis turns his face away, squirming suddenly when a pair of lips press hotly to the soft skin behind his ear. Zelos has chosen to ignore the old man comment in favor of purring into Genis’ neck.

“Mm, don’t you though?”

He grins into Genis’ skin, pinning his arms playfully at his sides, enough that the teen can easily break free. And Genis knows he can, which only makes him annoyed at both Zelos and himself that he doesn’t try. Zelos unfastens the boy’s ponytail, letting his newly long hair splay out freely on the mattress.

“You know, you look awful cute with your hair all grown out. I daresay your beauty outshines even your sister.”

“Zelos…” Genis warns. He had better not bring Raine into this.

“Nah, more than that,” he corrects himself, clearly enjoying this. He runs his tongue over his lips in anticipation, savoring the sight below him, and pushes Genis’ fringe out of his eyes for a better look. “You’ve actually gotten pretty sexy.”

Genis’ eyes go wide at that. If Zelos is making fun of him it’s really starting to go too far. There’s a limit of how much one can joke before hurting his pride, after all…

“You know I’m a guy right? Stop messing around, it’s not funny.”

Zelos pulls back to blink at him in false innocence.

“Messing around? I’m not.” The corners of his lips are clearly tugging up in poorly suppressed amusement.

“You’re clearly enjoying this!”

Zelos lets out the laugh he’d been holding back, “Okay, maybe a little. But try to tell me you aren’t enjoying it too.”

His voice is dreamy and syrupy as he lowers himself over Genis again, running a hand up the front of the boy’s shirt, pressing firmly down with his palm as he noses at his neck.

It tickles and makes Genis jerk. He’s beginning to feel exceedingly hot, and it’s no longer simply out of anger. Zelos must somehow be able to sense this, as his hand wanders south as if on cue and lingers on his hip before settling on the small but growing bulge between his legs.

He barks out a small, surprised laugh at what he finds, practically dripping with slimy satisfaction. “My, my. You’re hard already and I’ve barely done a thing. How _lewd_ , Genis.”

“Ugh. Damn it.” He looks away, humiliated. Can he please just die now?

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before. You really react so easily to—”

Only he’s interrupted mid-sentence as Genis finally frees an arm, pushing Zelos off of him with all the strength one arm can muster. He sets to work wriggling out from underneath him—a little breathless partly from the effort but also from having unconsciously held his breath up to this point. When he manages to free himself he scoots to the back of the bed until he’s backed against the pillows.

“That will suffice!” he’s almost to the point of yelling. “You’re taking this too far, Zelos.”

The delighted, impish expression has completely vanished from Zelos’ face, clearly taken aback by Genis’ sudden force and fury. He swallows hard, unable to help the arousal welling up inside of him.

Genis glares. Why isn’t Zelos saying anything?

“I’m serious, Don’t toy with me,” he warns, voice shaking. Why is he getting so upset?  He looks down at his hands, “If you do, I’ll get confused.”

Zelos swallows again.

“I’m not toying with you. I’m serious too.”

Genis’ ears flush red as though he’s been set aflame. “What? What are you saying…”

Zelos laughs, but it comes out almost awkward, “I’m saying that I’m uh, into you?”

Things start to click into place in Genis’ brain, and he wishes they wouldn’t. Because it’s more than just Zelos’ attraction to him that’s clicking. And after all the years of Zelos calling him a brat and him calling Zelos a flamboyant skirt-chaser...

His preferences really _have_ changed.

Meanwhile Zelos has wrongly interpreted the silence as one of speechlessness rather than revelation. “Is it really so hard to believe?”

“What? Uh—yeah? Well. No, actually, maybe.” Suddenly his throat feels very dry.

His words are met with a quiet huff of a laugh.

“Honestly…What kind of response is that?”

Genis thinks Zelos almost sounds nervous, or maybe even relieved, but he doesn’t have much time to think on it as their lips close in suddenly only millimeters apart. And then Zelos’ mouth is on his, and Genis is pressing hard against him. They struggle to find rhythm as their lips lock together, hands moving unconsciously into each other’s hair. Their mouths don’t part for more than an instant even as Zelos pushes Genis back down into the bed. Genis takes to freeing his hands from Zelos’ hair and digs them into the fabric of his shirt instead, pulling him closer while simultaneously arching up against him in heated, confused resistance.

Finally they separate, gasping for air, and then they’re pawing frantically at one another’s clothes. Vests and shirts go flying.

“What are—” Genis begins, terrified and breathless, trying to analyze the situation. For once, however, he can’t find the answers he’s looking for. Zelos shakes his head, just as confused, exhaling hard before resuming another spree of fervid kisses. He bites down harder than he’d means to on Genis’ lower lip, extracting a small whimper of a sigh. It’s such a sweet sound, and it only draws attention to the growing ache between his legs.

“That hurt!” Genis growls, tugging Zelos’ hair hard in retaliation. Zelos, who grunts softly before reaching under Genis’ skinny frame, wrapping his hands around the warm, smooth skin to nudge the boy over onto his stomach. Genis complies, allowing Zelos to plant kiss after kiss along his beautiful, arched spine, nipping at the unmarred skin and leaving little loving marks. Genis shudders at every sensation, as if paralyzed—no one has ever touched him in such a way. Obviously.

Next Zelos wraps his fingers around Genis’ slender bony hips like handles, digging in hard with his nails. Tactfully he lifts up, positioning him bottom up, and poises himself over him. He then begins rubbing his clothed erection teasingly against the back of Genis’ pants, applying just enough friction to make them both see stars.

“Wh-whoa, Zelos!”

He moans, burying his face and the sound of his voice in the sheets. He shivers as a pair of hands slide from his hips up over stomach, his ribcage, then to his nipples. Another shiver wracks his spine as they pinch him and tease him. Zelos’ hands then slide back down over his hips until they reach his stifled cock, palming and kneading at the dampening cloth.

“Can I?” Zelos practically purrs.

It’s annoying that he has to ask, rather than just do—because then this way Genis has to admit he wants it. But he’s also admittedly grateful. Originally, he wouldn’t have put it past Zelos to just take whatever he wanted without permission, but he knows that that that’s an unfair judgment. Even Zelos has some ounce of decency; he has to mentally chastise himself.

For now Genis swallows his pride, hanging his head and burying his horribly embarrassed expression deep into the mattress.

“Can I?” Zelos repeats, still ever patient somehow to Genis’ wonder.

“Yrff.” Comes his own shamed, muffled reply. (Yes.)

Zelos chuckles, almost making a show of slowly pulling down his pants and watching Genis’ cock practically bounce out of them with a cute little spring. His fingers eagerly help themselves, wrapping around it, dabbing the little beads of pre-come that had already formed and using that to massage him slowly from base to head.

“Wh—!” Genis makes a shaky, startled sound, pushing his ass further into the air as if to jerk his hips back as far away as possible from Zelos’ offending hand.

Zelos groans impatiently at Genis waving his cute ass around. He wants to play with more than just his dick, after all. He can tell already that Genis is going to be tight. Combine this knowledge with the fact that his fingers are already slick with Genis’ precome—he can practically see the vision of them sinking into him, stretching him open—and it easily draws his attention to the tightness in his pants. He pulls back for a moment, feeling the sudden need to yank the garment down and massage himself for good measure. He’s started to feel hotter than he had maybe anticipated, now that things are going so well.

Genis stays still for a minute, regaining his bearings, but eventually seizes opportunity to face Zelos and pin him down. He manages to force him on his back—not that Zelos is really resisting—and more or less pins his hands at his sides. Zelos can easily break free of course, but the effort is so cute that all he can bring himself to do is smile. Besides, he’s a little curious to see what will happen. Though Genis is a brat, even at eighteen he’s always imagined him as the submissive type, if only for how consistently awkward he is with girls.

As Genis suddenly lowers his head and takes Zelos’ whole length into his mouth, he realizes he’d been wrong.

“Genis.” he huffs in surprise, arching his back a little. He really hadn’t expected this.

Not good, he thinks, Genis may be getting the better of him. But _god_ , it feels _amazing_. It’s been awhile since he’s had this. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth and tries to suppress a gasp as Genis clumsily stuffs his cheeks full of him. What he lacks in technique he makes up for with effort, saliva pooling at his pink, bitten lips, his tongue heavenly thick on every possible nook and cranny of his swollen head.

“That’s—enough,” he orders, feeling jittery and out of breath.

He kind of really wants to come in Genis’ mouth or on his face, but knows that will only ruin his chances of going further—now or ever in the future. Even if he’d surprised Zelos by doing this, he won’t be fooled. Zelos is almost one-hundred-percent positive Genis is still a virgin.

God, he’s close though.

Genis is working hard, probably trying competitively with all his might to overcome him, but Zelos won’t have it.

“I said _enough_!” he groans more forcefully, hissing deeply as he grabs a fistful of pristine white hair and regrettably pries Genis off him with a satisfying pop.

“Bite me.” He retorts, with swollen, red lips. It’s probably the best thing Zelos has ever heard him say, only made better by how immediately visibly embarrassed he becomes for saying something so out of character.

“Okay,” Zelos leers, practically throwing Genis onto his back and biting hard into his pale shoulder. Genis opens his mouth, a sharp whine forming in his throat, but Zelos firmly claps a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound before it comes out.

He hadn’t really realized how strong Zelos was—even when they’d sparred and trained in the past, it had always been more about technique and using artes rather than brute physical strength. It’s only clear to him now, for some reason—even if he’s grown a lot in the last six years—how easily Zelos can overpower him in physical strength alone.

“As much as I’d love to hear your voice, please keep in mind we have company.”

“I didn’t mean to actually _bite_ me—” however Zelos stops him once more, this time by slipping his fingers into his mouth. Genis gags on them in angry protest, even if his dick clearly twitches at the same time.

“Lick them good, you’re gonna need it,” he says, pinning his victim to the mattress while continuing to invade his mouth. He rubs Genis’ gums, scissoring his fingers on either side of his tongue. Whoa, this is kind of sexier than he had expected it to be. He watches his mouth pool with drool then rubs the pad of his fingers over his molars. Just as he’s discovering a possible new kink, Genis bites down hard in retaliation, and Zelos quickly withdraws his hand.

“Ow! You damned brat!”

“You bit me first.”

“Fine, but don’t expect me to be gentle,” he growls and lowers his slick, hurting fingers to Genis’ ass, pressing hard against the opening. Genis squirms in satisfying response. With his other hand he firmly pushes his legs open further for better access.

“Ah! Slow down—” he wails, clasping his hands over his face and resigning himself to the weird, uncomfortable sensation.

“Damn, you’re tight.”

“ _Obviously_!”

Zelos swears that Genis’s misery and humiliation is directly proportional to his arousal. Not that he minds, though as much as he likes to tease, he really doesn’t have a sadism kink.

In spite of his promise to be rough, Zelos does slow down, rubbing in teasing, kneading circles to coax Genis open rather than stick to the initial method of jamming his way in. He’s actually taking care with Genis in his own way, even if it’s his clear game to come off antagonistic. Knowing that Zelos doesn’t really want to hurt him helps Genis relax a little. And when he closes his eyes he had to admit the cool air feels kind of nice on his wet skin, mixed with the warm massaging of Zelos’ fingers. But when he thinks too hard about what’s happening it’s too embarrassing and he tenses up again.

“Heh,” Zelos grunts, “Getting shy?”

Genis wants to sit up and smack him—as if it wasn’t obvious this whole time that he was feeling shy! Even if he likes it.

Zelos pulls away, sitting back on his haunches and looking around the room with a hum and a furrowed brow. He finds his bag on the floor and leans over the edge of the bed to scoop it up, procuring something from it: one of his gels. Genis raises his eyebrows in sudden understanding.

“Wait, those are expensive—”

Seemingly ignoring him, Zelos tears the casing open with his teeth, the yellow gel spilling over his fingers and oozing into his hand. He slicks some of it over his dick while rubbing the remaining gel over Genis’ hole. It’s cold and sticky and feels super weird—weirder still because it’s also strangely _pleasant_. It doesn’t take long for Genis to start sucking Zelos’ fingers in.

“Whoa…” he whimpers uneasily, feeling out of control of his body as his hips start to move to meet Zelos’ slick, thrusting fingers. He shudders when they stretch him from the inside, feeling pressure in places he never has before. It’s weird, but it doesn’t hurt for very long before it starts to feel really, _really_ good. His chest rises and falls and his taut tummy quivers as Zelos’ eyes burn into his. The connection is way too strong, both his gaze and his fingers penetrating—the latter quite literally, and making him feel exposed and dizzy and totally out of control. It’s way different than anything he ever felt, or could imagine feeling, or ever even _wanted_ to feel with Presea.

Zelos pumps his fingers in and out for a short while, wriggling them inside to stretch him out. But he can’t wait much longer. His dick is aching from being neglected, and it’s hard to think about anything else with all the blood rushing away from his brain. He withdraws them, and throws Genis’ legs over his shoulders. He lines himself up and begins to push in. As a reflex, the boy tightens his muscles and clenches around him. Even multiple fingers can’t compare to the real deal, he quickly realizes. Zelos groans, and begins to push in slower but harder.

“Oh my god.” Genis breathes, “Zelos, oh my god.”

His eyes screw tightly shut, but scalding tears escape them anyway, trickling down his reddened cheeks.

“Mmm. So good.” Zelos can’t help groaning in response, voice laden with husky desire. His vision practically goes white.

But then he notices the tears.

“You doing ok?” He plants a tender kiss on the boy’s calf, possibly the first gentle—almost loving—act he’s committed all evening.

Genis can’t find words right now so he settles for furiously nodding his head, which slowly just turns into steady, rhythmic bobbing as Zelos takes the cue to start moving. Genis’ pale chest is flushed bright red and cute and his hair’s a mess all over the pillow and sticking to his sweaty face, and suddenly Zelos _really_ wants to kiss him. But it’s probably not a good idea. He feels like Genis wouldn’t feel too great having his legs pushed back all the way over his head on top of being fucked—though he makes a mental note to ease him into the idea later, since he’s pretty sure he can hit some pretty good spots that way.

“It’s kind of uncomfortable, but it’s good,” Genis mumbles, turning rummy and all-too honest as Zelos fucks him into a jelly-like state. He probably has no idea that his dick is so slippery and bright red and adorable right now, bouncing up and down as his torso shudders and little hiccups bubble out of him. His eyes are wet and hazy and his hands go back and forth between trying to hide his blotchy face and trying to grip the blanket for dear life. Zelos thinks he hasn’t seen this much color on Genis’ pale features even in his fantasies. And he’s definitely fantasized about this.

Just as Genis has begun to get the hang of it, Zelos hits him somewhere that turns him on like a switch, and the pleasure boils up inside of him like a hissing kettle. He suddenly can’t hold it anymore, and before he can even cry out in confused warning to Zelos, it’s too late. He comes on himself and Zelos, releasing a blissful, shuddery gasp before his muscles finally relax. The weak look on Genis’ face sends Zelos closer to the edge, and it’s not much longer before he has to pull out, coming on Genis’ thigh rather than inside him.

It’s something he wants to try, watching his cum dribble out, but he definitely wants to do this again with Genis so he’s not going to push his luck right away. However poor Genis looks so dazed right now that he almost thinks he could have gotten away with it. Genis flickers his eyes up at Zelos warningly, as if he can read minds.

Zelos grins easily, full of affection, swiping over a spot on his cheek with his thumb and licking it off. Genis blushes.

“You messy brat,” Zelos teases, looking wistfully at the ruined sheets. He strokes Genis’ cheek with the same thumb, and has to hold back a grin when Genis doesn’t fight back, only gives him a withering look.

“I beg to differ!” he complains, too tired to shy away from the other’s touch, “This is all your fault, not mine.”

“Of course, of course, I’m sorry.”

However, there’s no erasing the smile from his face.

Genis let out a gruff little sigh, turning abruptly away from Zelos to hide his own smile. He covers his face with his hands, and wills himself not to be so damn happy. It’s easy enough, since coming to terms with loving Zelos is enough to make anyone miserable for the rest of their life.

“I really hate you, you know…”

“Yes, yes,” Zelos nods, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> literally every fic i write ends once they come its like cool congrats you jizzed im tired of writing the end


End file.
